Ember quotes/archive 2
@Watat SETH WON'T CLICK THE LINK. #@Watat YOU FORCE HIM. #>:(>:(>:(>:(>:(>:(>:(>:( #Watat, force him! I told you!!! #:D:D:D:D:D #YAYAYAYAYAY #You're such an ignorance to my intelligence... #click that link or I will continue threatening you #seth this is your last chance #I will put you in my "Most Ignorant Jerks List". #you people are too ignorant #APJ COME ON AND ANSWER ME. #Watat you seein this #Stop being a brat. #!tell Hey.youcp Apj26 has been acting like a brat recently. Demote him!! #he hates bratty and ignorant users like you @Apj #I'm not bratty and ignorant. #I'm more mature than you. @Apj #And where is Watat? #watat answer me!!! #Watat just answer me! #@Watat should I show my mixtape to my family or tlh staff #@Watat not showing it to the staff, it's too personal #I never ate any sugar for the past few days. #Maybe I should show people my CP fanfic? #LETTUCE IS PERFECTLY FINE. #NEVER SAY NO EVER AGAIN. #@Apj I SAID TO NEVER SAY NO AGAIN. #YOU IGNORANT. DUMBBUTT. #apj do you want to never say no #Watat help me out. :( #apj is acting like a brat again #IT'S A CHERRY DISPENSER @Watat #some random penguin ate cherries and disappeared in the woods #@Apj did you stop acting like a brat yet #custard drop me please #I'm immune to holding. #I want some attention for that. :( #APJ HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER #seth stop being noticed #@Seth Good thing you're not clicking, because it SUCKS LIKE FIRE!!! #Splaat STILL hasn't responded to my private messages.. :( #@Watat You're not Viacom! #I'd like to touch the butts pls. #@Apj you should get drunk too #do everything I say @Apj #@Watat Don't be rude to the person who actually has a soul. #WATAT YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG #IT'S SUPPOSED TO LINK TO SPLAAT #@Callum Apj is so ignorant since he won't do what I say. Help me. #you always say that since you're ignoring and lazy #this is why you're bottom now #WATAT STOP TRADEMARKING #@Apj if you click a link, I will stop insulting you #Apj, WE HAD A DEAL! #pay attention to me in the summer apj #Apj WE NEED A DEAL. #apj is racist towards my style :( #stop being racist towards links @Apj #I'd rather focus on Apj learning how to click links. #NOOTNOOTNOOTNOOTNOOT #I NEED HIM TO CLICK THE SPLAAT LINK >:( #@Apj No, I WATCHED THEM while you weren't paying attention because potatoes. #@Apj will you watch things with me #IF YOU DON'T WATCH THE 1ST SPLAAT WEBISODE WHENEVER IT PREMIERES, I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM MY FRIENDIES. @Apj #Hahahaha, you're absolutely NOT. You ignorant butthole. #help me because you actually have a brain #oh nvm you don't have the biggest brain #I CAN BE THE ONLY QUESTIONIST. #I. NEED. WATATSUKI. #custard answer me >:( #WATAT WHERE WERE YOU :( #watat are you listen #custard you should be gay with apj #you are both corresponding englandians #@Apj If I date Watat, will you watch the Splaat webisode #1 premiere whenever? # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Watat in the forehead and wipes off the saliva. #@Seth YES, LOOK UP SPLAAT PLEASEEEEEEE # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth's two cheeks and proceeds to embrace him. # * Miss_Sanrio embraces both Seth and Watat and makes the 3 of us kiss. #Do it you less-brainish now. #@Seth SPLAAT WILL BE THE NEXT BIG THING # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth on the lip because Sanrio's lips need some love. #WATAT ARE YOU SEEING THIS RIGHT NOW #@Apj We need a new promise! # * Miss_Sanrio buys chocolates for Watat and kisses him again. #Apj=Ignorant, brainless numbnut. #DRESS UP AS ME AND WE'LL HAVE OUR PROMISE BACK. #http://prntscr.com/baevnn I made this pic and I'm STILL waiting for a new promise. #http://prntscr.com/baewdb Watat is my 3RD BOYFRIEND. #I actually have multiple boyfriends! #almost everybody here are my lovefriends #You're still going to be an ignorant brainless 16 year old brat? @Apj #Apj stop talking to weebs and start talking to ME. #@Watat because you and apj are acting silly right now #I. AM. FREAKING. 13. @APJ # * Miss_Sanrio embraces Apj very hard and kisses him repeatedly. #I'M IN AMERICA YOU IGNORANT IDIOT. @Apj #@Apj I won't watch the Splaat webisode premiere either if you keep unlistening to me. #Apj, last warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #what did I ever do to you apj :( # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth again. #APJ YOU EVIL SAINT #HE NEEDS TO LISTEN TO ME AGAIN. #EW YOURSELF. ;P @Apj #I LOVE YOU TOO BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A SOUL AND BRAIN :) @Custard # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth from head to toe. #It's my hype and I do it when I want to. #@Custard No, you're just a bit salty sometimes. #Apj, STOP HATING PEOPLE. #Custard help Apj like me again. #@Apj just wait >:) #@Apj How do I get you to stop insulting me? :,( #@Apj I DO LIKE YOU TOO :D #watat this is no joke >:( #@Watat THAT'S NOT QUOTE-WORHTY> # * Miss_Sanrio embraces with Apj. #watat just answer me #maybe your system is poop @Watat #Watat don't you dare insult an admin who is needly improving. @Watat #@Watat APJ WOAH IT'S NOT EVEN OUT YET #Sandor why not look them up yourself you lazy man? #no I'm a cool guy @Charlie #@Sandor don't act like a needy professionist #VIOLA IS MY PROPERTY NOW. >:( #I'M NOT MASCULINE!!! #:D APJ CALLED ME GOOD #@Apj CAKE HAS SUGAR YOU IDINOOB. #YEAHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYYY #MISS SANRIO AKA EMBER IS IN DA HOUSE!! #SHE CAN'T DATE CAUSE SHE'S ARTOFICIAL. #have you ever cried like an anime fan on prom night @Apj #@Vic do you still have a brain #Composition is freaking needed. #I wonder how the voice directors will think of me. #YOOOO DID A NEW SUN AND MOON TRAILER DROP CAUSE IT'S TRENDING ON TWITTER RIGHT NOW. #watat is more hypocritic than apj tbh #watat can you answer me #@Watat Brainless decision! #Using my mixtape is literal never-asked-for. Project Splaat Secret isn't. #@Apj I LOVE YOU MORE THAN SETH :D #!tell Watatsuki find new splaat hints #Just like a good messenger. (clap) @Watat #GOOD GRIEF THEY'RE NAKED O_O #@Watat any updates yet #updates on your inter-status #@Watat Inter-status means: Status updates on your Internet life #I. NEED. WATAT. NOW. #I have a whole bookmark filled with questions to ask Splaat. @Watat #@Watat wow you noob #How do I avoid Giant Hornets? Move to Greenland? #I'm hearing strange noises outside. O_O #HELP ME, PLEASE. #@Watat nothing is happening today :,( #@Custard Does it look like I care? No. #I'm bored and today has been a normal day. #I NEED KAWKEET. (crying) #For him to come more often.@Watat #I WANT HIM BACK. :( #tech you're ignorant to me, huh #the two of you have matured gracefully @Custard #I need P-P and Watat! #watat answer me >:( #splaat is actually a web y'know # *weeb #Sandor how are you? Normal? #Can Apj voice himself? #cp bans are memes, right #GERALD BATHES HIMSELF WITH CHEMICALS #there's a storm in my area #there's nothing you guys can do #we're all freaking doomed (crying) #WHY IS THE RAIN SO FREAKING LOUD #@Tech why link the pal version if your a texanian #OOOOOOH, I HAVE GREAT NEWS ABOUT THE SPLAAT PROJECT SO I NEED WATAT HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. #I NEED PEOPLE HERE, THAT'S ALL!!! #tech and hey.you are more ignorant than you since they don't like things I love #I NEED WATAT HERE SO BAD. #IS WATAT SLEEPING? #I just need Watat here since he is the core of all Splaat excitement. #is watat sleeping #SOMEONE ANSWER ME CAUSE IT'S HYPE-WORTHY. #WHY WAS HE LAST HERE 8 HOURS AGO? #I need him here, NOW. #Apj answer me, you're the most answer-worthy-matureish here.\ #Watat is STILL not back?? #I left Watatsuki a message on his talk page. #I really hope he comes. #I can do good stories, y'know. #Credit me as Ember Jean, okay? #I don't like being called "Miss Sanrio" anymore. #I'd rather want Watat here. #WATAT #WHY WERE YOU GONE FOR ABOUT 10 HOURS? #Custard, you need to gather along too. #The big update will be shown once Watat gets back. #WATAT LEFT AGAIN. :( #I need him here to gather around and tell the news!! #Idk why Watat left... #!tell Watatsuki STAY. HERE. PLEASE. #WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING (crying) #@Custard I WILL TELL WHEN WATAT COMES BACK. #Where is Watat?!?! #@Apj He lies about being at your mom's house. #I really, really need him. #How is Watat NOT back yet?? #please be back as soon #WATAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Watat, you seeing this? #and I like the ink bottle dad better tbh #how is this chat not that hyped up after I showed the news #I said, someone answer me! #can someone just answer me #watat why can't you stay #just answer me then you can go #you ignorant fatty answer me #@Apj I'm triggering you to do what I say. #answer my previous question now @Apj #GO BACK TO LOGIC SCHOOL YOU IGNORANT WEEB. #I'm insulting you to do things that I want you to do. #and steven universe supports the gays #Micro... Transactions? @Watat #explain microtransactions to me #it's raining again (crying) #jes is serious outside of personality values #@Jes You need to be mature on chat too. YOU'RE A COLLEGE TANIAN. #STOP MAKING THAT FACE. @Jes #Tanian means a tan person who feels like a homie in true american pride. Not counting immaturity. #shurow you're college too #don't say noob @Shurow #CAUSE YOU'RE IMMATURE AND NEAR-DEPRESSED. @Shurow #Because you're not even active that much anymore. @Shurow You're also getting pinples every day. #@Pixie YOU'RE A KID NOW, YOU'RE A SQUID NOW. #@Tech I GET PUBERTY EARLIER SINCE I'M FEMINIST> #shark you're too real for me (crying) #I'll donate Vic to the ethnic village. #nobody didn't even upload the full version of the hottest mixtape 2 #@Watat because you're cool #THERE'S A FREAKING STORM IN MY AREA (crying) #Help keep me calm. #It's harmful, FOR MY EARS!!! #is canada good #I keep hearing thunder!!! #what about my power #ok the uk sucks then :) #BUT THE RAIN IS TOO LOUD #IT'S RAINING HARD HERE. #I cannot concentrate!!! #I'LL TURN MY VOLUME UP HIGH #BIG THUNDERCLAP #(crying) #HELP MEEEEE #custard you're insane (crying) #you didn't even upload the full version of my hottest mixtape 2 @Watat #Llove is even more ignorant than Apj the not-giving-a-chancer will ever be. #jes go back to spelling school #@Watat It's what I DO. I am the only one who is allowed to ask thoughts. #cause I like being myself #@Watat I. AM. UNIQUEEEEEEEE. #STAY. HERE. @Watat #@Apj any preschool shows that you like #does california suck #mario you're too serious for me #Sickipedia images. IT'S SICKENING TO MY DEMOGRAPHIC SELF. @P-P #added new characters to my fanfiction @Watat #check the fanon wiki for more info @Watat #OH COME ON!!! >:( #watat stop leaving >:( #NEW LOUD HOUSE AND HARVEY BEAKS TODAY #WATAT DID YOU HEARME #@Watat YOU'VE GOT SOME CATCHING UP TO DO YOUNG MAN. >:( #I want to say butt too. #It's my stayle., #APJ YOU'RE TOO KIDRISH #@Apj You need to stop. #STOP BULLYING OTHERS. #YOU'RE A LORD HERE. #YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE THIS. #He's the MAIN lord. #Apj and Shurow are the vice-lords. #You said "ew" to Jes, who is an innocent homie who's just as weird as you are. ;P #@Vic Block Gato for trying to hard to confirm stuff!!! #@Charlie Females have different puberty. It's not time for me yet. #and why is custard still up #It's past your British bedtime! @Custard #Then why is Callum and Apj gone? #@Custard Do you even sleep, creep?! #@Apj YOU'RE LAZY, THAT'S WHY HE'S NOT PROMOTED. #watat why were you gone the other day >:/ #@WF is california bad #I want to be part of a cartoon. #SOMEONE ANSWER ME. #seth is a salty savage #@Apj WATAT IS LYING. TRUST HIM INSTEAD OF YOURSELF. #@Custard No smiling and kissing! #@WF No, it just gets creepy when you do that and it makes you look awkwardly smooth. #Apj is ignorant to me. #@Apj you're so mature :,) #@Apj wow uk really does suck, huh #I'm hearing yells outside. O_O #I'M HEARING STRANGE NOISES NOW. #HELP ME #Custard ANSWER ME. #YOU'RE GOODER THAN SETH THE PSS FLAMER. @Watat #@Seth Stop speculating that PSS won't have any parties. I mean, stop speculating about bad things overall! Are you on your way to anxiety hell? #poko you suck at name studying #I have a new character to name. He's male and he's a descendant of the whole Christmas. #@Apj GO. AWAY. >:( #apologize to me and we'll make up #@Llove trust apj and callum since they actually have NICE brains #@Apj wow uk sucks :) #OKALELELELE #LELELELE #LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE #CALLUM #STAY AND TALK MORE. #@Llove is your dad dumb #THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING #SOONER THAN YOU THINK (crying) #@Watat STOP LEAVING. #I need Watat. I NEED HIM. #I JUST NEED WATAT HERE. #I am the only questionist here, so stop asking me thoughts. #What happened to Watat? #any girls with natural boy voices #why hasn't watat been active #Why is Watat not here? #go back to school you greek #GO BACK TO SCHOOL YOU BRITISH #Watat, please. Do not leave me again. #@Watat STAY HERE. >:( #Watat stop being AFK!!! #Watat stop ignoring me! #@Watat Please do not leave. Ever. #Tech has a big forehead! #@Tech I already roasted you. :) #I'm 13, I am a TEEN. So that means I can talk dirty now. #I STARTED PUBERTY WHEN I WAS 11 IN FEB. #GET YOUR FEMINISM FACTS BACK AT THE SCHOOLHOUSE!!! #I NEED WATAT!!! #Someone, ANSWER ME! #CAN SOMEONE ANSWER ME? #I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER ME #@Watat STAY. HERE. #my 4th grade self is cringe #actually, all of my previous selves are cringe #SETH IS SALT #@Watat eat it #I'm normal #I HEAR A MEOWING BIRD #@Custard I NEED WATAT... #@Seth Call Watat you needy. #sucks banana #the only thing I've sucked on is my clothes and a glass cup #my mom cooked sausages today #I would never suck on that #Congratulate me too you dumbie. @Custard #@Apj I NEED WATAT HERE CAUSE HE KNOWS INFO. #hyper stop saying k you sleek #HYPER YOU SLEEK #I NEED WATAT!!!!!!!!! #GET WATAT HERE. #I NEED WATAT #in order to tell, I need watat #@Callum Get Watat here. #TELL WATAT ABOUT THIS #@Apj Aren't you gonna tell him? #@Apj did you tell watat yet #how is watat not back yet #Can someone answer me for once? #@Ghost IT'S NOT QUOTE-WORHTY. #@Custard Go back to school and learn what "first testing" means. #!tell Apj26 stay here #apj is my favorite admin now #cause he's not the most leaving anymore #watat please #@Callum STAY HERE AND TALK. #The CP community be like "OH WE TRUST EVERYTHING BECAUSE AN OFFICIAL COMPANY LIKED SOMETHING ABOUT A GUESS! LET'S COMPLAIN!" #!tell Watatsuki YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS #YOU GUYS ARE FELLOWS @Custard @Apj #Crap.... It's raining here right now. #GOOD GOD IT'S POURING NOW #a splaat takeover would be much better #anyone agree # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth on the lips cause he trusts him now after megg ruined us #(splaat) (splaat) (splaat) ALL HAIL SPLAAT ONCE MORE!!! (splaat) (splaat) (splaat) #wow my boogers feel like soap :D #Aglet? You're fake. @Austin #we're not getting gay together ;P #I DON'T DATE PEOPLE #@Seth the only person I'm crushing on are custard, apj, and watat # * Miss_Sanrio crushes seth because she can # * Miss_Sanrio dates seth because she's bored #When will Watat come back? #I joined when I was 12. #When is Watat coming back? #@Watat IS THAT ANIME #@Watat Tell me, where have you been recently? #Watat answer me! #that's not the hot topic right now watat #@Watat Stay here. #steal her system and don't tell her about splaat, EVER @Watat #my time with the homegirls went well #Now tell me what the items from Jan. 2006 are. @Watat #@Apj did you get an iphone yet #@Custard Of course I'm excited you excited one. #@Watat are you going to change your phone system to ios #watat ANSWER ME #@Hyper hacking is the answer #GAH I NEED WATAT #@Custard you're my babe for now until watat and apj come back on chat #Someone has gotta help me! I have my production work to do! #I NEED HELP. #Why won't anyone help me? #watat you're the smart one here #I need a picture of Splaat's face cause I can't photoshop. #watat did you see the pic #Watat answer us! # * Miss_Sanrio brings Seth on the floor and constantly smooches him hardcorely. #WATAT YOU SEEING THIS #Watatsuki. Answer. Us. #WATAT JUST RESPOND TO ME GODDAMMIT # * Miss_Sanrio smooches Seth on the lips hardcorely for a mere 3 minutes. #WATAT YOU SEEIN THIS #WATATSUKI PLEASE (crying) # * Miss_Sanrio makes out with Seth, embraces him, touches his belly, and puts her lips on him for a mere 2 minutes. #Watat, you seeing this now?! # * Miss_Sanrio blows on Watat's tummy fat and puts her lips on his belly for a mere 2 minutes. # * Miss_Sanrio keeps blowing on Watat's tummy fat and cheeks #I. AM. BLOWING. ON. YOU. @WATAT # * Miss_Sanrio blows on Seth's tummy fat. #Watat I've had my patience. #!tell Watatsuki NEW STEVEN UNIVERSE+LOUD HOUSE=EXTRA HYPED!!! :D #Apj is fetished anyway. #YAY WATAT IS HERE :D #STORM OUTSIDE :( #AAAH THERES A STORM HERE #Snorlax can suck butt. Vaporeon is the real deal. #Just.... Screw CP at this point until PSS comes out. #TALK TO ME #WATAT DID YOU SEE MY MESSAGE #WATAT ANSWER YOU INACTIVE MAN #you're like a 1880s ethlist @Apj #@Custard Watat has better taste. #because he actually watches stuff I tell him to watch @Custard #@Watat Touhou isn't celebrity. It's ANIME. #I need help severly. #Why are so many Hawaiians Asian? #Any hawaiian-native actresses that aren't asian? #I've seen Hawaiian celebrities, and half of them are Asian! #@Custard Any Hawaiian voice actresses? I need one for my new character! #The earth is translucent. Nothing can crash it. #I WANNA BE A CYBORG (crying) #I DO WHAT I WANT WITH CHATS. @Tech #@Watat You need to answer this. Why are half of Hawaiian people Asian? #I don't want an asian for my new character. #@Watat the island with the hottest weaboos (when asked what ocean Hawaii is in) #@Watat AMERICAN. (when asked again what ocean Hawaii is in) #why so much ameriasians tho @Custard @Watat #Pacific has Asians? Fascinating! #I'M FINALLY GETTING MY IPHONE IN A FEW DAYS #WHICH MEANS I CAN PLAY THE SPLAAT APP #@Custard Are you told to go to bed? #@Phineas Production hells are a fascinating thing. #They are racist to Europeans! Sue their native economy! #I'm a GOD # * Miss_Sanrio makes out with Seth cause she can. #YOU LIED TO ME. #WE HAD A DEAL. #@Apj WHY WOULD YOU STOP CARING. #Custard, look at Apj! He lied to us! #It's my OPINION. RESPECT IT. @Apj #@Custard Get Apj to make up with me! #@Custard But this was a DEAL. I had a team of homepeople watch the webisodes with me. #No changing minds are allowed! # * Miss_Sanrio slaps Apj because he violated the Splaat deal. #THAT'LL GET YOU TO WATCH! :) @Apj #@Apj I'll keep insulting you until you re-sign the deal. :) #you're now one of my least favorite admins until the deal is resigned :) #@Seth If you keep the sign, you're still certified nice by me. #2nd times are phrohibited. #New rule! Only Apj can have multiple signings. #His agreement is NEEDED. #He's special to me. # * Miss_Sanrio embraces and kisses Apj numerous times to get him to re-sign the deal. #@Apj JUST STOP IT FOR GODS SAKE......... #APJNEEDSTORE-AGREEAPJNEEDSTORE-AGREEAPJNEEDSTORE-AGREE # * Miss_Sanrio makes out with Seth cuz she can. # * Miss_Sanrio then proceeds to make out with Apj # * Miss_Sanrio continues to make out and touch Apj on the upper human body parts #I don't make out with people besides Seth and Apj. #@Apj DO YOU WANT MORE? HUH? #apj you'll be dead to me until you re-agree to the whole deal # * Miss_Sanrio makes out with Seth for the last time for now. #@Apj You're in my ignorant signers prison for now. #WATAT, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!!!!!! #THIS IS WHY YOU NEED TO HELP ME. #@Custard No one can dis-sign the whole deal! It's against the law! #@Apj WHY CAN'T YOU JUST RESPECT MY FREAKING OPINION ABOUT SOMETHAT THAT YOU'RE A FREAKING FAN OF?! #just had to let my frustration out #@Watat Help me! Get Apj to do something that'll make him re-sign the deal! #Because he's ignorant! @Apj #he doesn't want to watch the splaat webisodes with us anymore because I said that Idc about star trek @Watat #CUSTARD SSSHHH #@Custard DON'T ASK ANYTHING ABOUT SPLAAT UNTIL APJ RE-SIGNS THE DEAL. #And Apj NEEDS to be forced to watch Splaat. #@Callum Can you teach Apj to respect opinions? #He IS interested. He's just hiding it because he can't respect a Star Trek opinion. @Custard #when apj lies (crying) #WOW APJ ACTUALLY AGREED WITH ME #@Watat It's APJ'S fault for not respecting my opinion on Star Trek! #Well, I HAVE to force him. #It's for the rules. #@Apj You have to make me do something to make you watch Splaat again! Surely surely surely! #APJ STOP BEING IGNORANT!!! #I wish Apj RESPONDED. #@Custard Make Apj talk to me. #Screw it, I'll be away until Apj re-agrees to watch Splaat webisodes. #apj left? #he still won't listen to me :( #listen to me #@WF Did you already sign the agreement of Splaat? #@Apj Did you hear that I'm getting a phone now? #@WF Just agree to the agreement. Simple. #@Apj Getting a phone means I can play the Splaat app. BE EXCITED. #@WF Over here. Just say you agree with me. #THEY FORGOT TO RENEW THEIR DOMAIN (crying) http://www.disneysonlineworlds.com/ #I NEED MY EARLY 2006 INFO #where is custard and watat #@Apj who is your brother #@Custard can you get the domain of disneysonlineworlds.com #apj don't you dare say ew to me or I'll dis-agree to my own deal too >:( #@Watat why have you been inactive I constantly need you #@Watat Please be more active so I can put you in a higher spot on my top admins list. #Apj26 bae (blush) #IT'S PRONOUNCED APP-JAY-TWENTY-SIX> #Love ya, a-pee-jay. <3 #HEY, DON'T BE MULTI-RACED. #Do Black Asians exist? #@Apj Can you tell me about the process of trademarks? #Apj is trademarked as a brand of hair products... #APJ IS OFFICIALLY GORGEOUS #Why do British people sing, they sound nothing like a British! #PENGUIN PAL YOU SLOWIE #obviously you're from israel, a country at war, that's why you can't watch with us :( #p-p is too busy cause he's in his 20s and he's also from a poor and civil country #watat and apj are real seniors #MY PHONE HAS ARRIVED :D :D LD #Custard, how are you NOT excited about my phone finally arriving? #@Watat Are you proud of me? I'M HOLDING THE PHONE BOX. #(splaat) (splaat) (splaat) ALL HAIL MY IPHONE (splaat) (splaat) (splaat) #what's a sim card #THE FIRST APP I DOWNLOADED IS POKEMON GO #I have to go outside to catch Pokemon... #!tell Watatsuki STOP LEAVING ME. #THERE'S A STORM IN MY AREA :( #THERE'S A STORM STILL #WATAT STOP LEAVING #you're a core of me #watat is the only answeree here now #I want the anime jokes. #@Apj I severly need help. #APJ WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME #@Apj I need Screenhog's help. #ANIMU <3 #THE EYES. THE EYES. THE EYES!!! #@Tech STOP IGNORING PEOPLE'S EYES!!! #@Custard AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA <3 #@Apj Cut your blister off. #Apj is STILL UP? #The British are supposed to have time limits since they are less slacky than American brains! #I need canadians for humans! #now can you never leave me again #JES DON'T BE INACTIVE ANYMORE >:( #YOU'RE BREAKING MY TOP ADMINS GUIDELINES #WHY DO I KEEP GETTING TAMPAX ADS #ANIMU <3 <3 <3 #@Apj what are you watching >:( #WF STOP LEAVING ME. #@Apj are you still watching the olympics you're ENGLADNIAN GO TO BED #GAAAAAAAAAAH I WANT YOUTUBE TO STOP PLAYING TAMPAX ADS >:( #watat the typo noob #Technology can't give us cancer. #WHAT'S APJ DOING #Does anyone want the 2020 Olympics mascot to be an anime character? #Someone answer me! # * Miss_Sanrio kisses seth cause she can #AHHHHHHHH I'M SWEATING #I WANT TAMPAX ADS TO STOP BEING MADE. >:( #Can someone tell me how it's possible for people to die from too much internet? #WHAT IS RADIATION? #watat stay here # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth cause he told me to. #Apj why are you still awake? It's past your Englandian bedtime! #B-crats are MATURE and WISE. #I love you too. *kisses* @Apj #Custard, you there? I really need you! #WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #SPLAAT APP HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPE #@Apj Don't get mad at Jes like that. You're b-cratic! #THAT COLOR IS GIVING ME HEADACHES #ALL HAIL SPLAAT (splaat) (splaat) (splaat) #splaat = god # * Miss_Sanrio makes out with Seth cause she's bored. #GOOD NEWS! I found another Canadian child actress! #I can never find a working livestream for Cartoon Network. >:( #http://amigosconectados.disneylatino.com/esp/index.php What's this? @Watat the Smartie #No one's home except for me right now. #So I can look at creepy photos now. :D #Now I can watch Pico when no one's home. :D #@Seth HA! PSS AIN'T MOBILE EXCLUSIVE YOU RUMOR HOG. #@Seth You're a blindie thinking that PSS is mobile exclusive FOR NOW when only the beta is. #Seth I DON'T love you. :) #@Apj @Custard why are you two still awake #it's past your englandian time #@WF That would be awesome, but CP would be forced to downgrade it's mature levels. #Why is no one listening to me? The things I mentioned are most likely 100% true. #HD PC doesn't exist. This is no Wii U. #correction: I'll most likely be able to dance on poles #http://prnt.sc/c5qt35 dancing on poles in my style is kinda like this #it's a womanology fact (lenny) #WATAT STAY HERE. >:( # * Miss_Sanrio makes out with Seth and kicks his butt. #@Seth you're a personalic joke # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth and blows on his tummy fat. #why do knives exist #tell me why knives exist :( #How to prevent getting killed, Custard? #I don't want to get in touch with a knife killer. #Do guns still exist in LA? #watat you're ignorant >:( #@Watat I need help. # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth and lightly slaps his right cheek. #Why not Alolan humans for a change? #@Watat I hate malls. I don't want to die. #Earlier today, I killed a spider with a pillow. Nobody cared. #@Apj I hate malls. I could get killed. #Splaat ain't psycho you psychopath. ;P @Watat # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth constantly. #SETH KISS ME BACK OR ELSE. >:( #I won't love you if you don't kiss me back! # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth 7 times more. #seth let's kiss, on the lips :) # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth back and hugs him with happiness. #@Apj RP involves action, kissing is not a common game #For /me to be classified as RP, they do war and fight. @Apj #Kisses is NOT a playism technique. #Romance would never be classified as RP. Understand the logics of Playisms. @Apj # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Pixie and Custard on the cheeks since she thinks they're bright. # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Apj and then blows on tummy fat. #@Watat It's admin logic. #@Watat shurow would never be bright since he's not active #Brightness=Responsive and Fundamental #Watat and Pixie aren't fundamental anymore. #WATAT STAY HERE. #watat quit lying you doofus #MY RIGHT HAND MIDDLE FINGER TIP IS RED #More bad news. I was blowing my middle finger to make it feel cooler and I accidentally spitted on my PC. >:( #@Custard Yes. While I was blowing my hurt middle finger so it doesn't feel like fire anymore. ##MerryWalrusSucksButt SPREAD THE WORD. #I'm wearing a black shirt right now and I look fat. #WATAT CHANGE YOUR AVVIE >:( #come on, you know that klasky-csupo takes concentration patiently @Custard #WILLY WONKA MEME GUY HAS DIED (crying) (crying) (crying) #quit being hispanic #I'd hate to never make it to the entertainment business. #I'M NOT UGLY. YOU'RE PLAIN. @Seth #your logic is dumb #Hebrew is weird. #everything is backwards #p-p needs to tell his country to use proper word formation logic #anime is godly #why does cp wiki hate anime :( #PixieLil would make a FANTASTIC first impression for Anime dubs. #@Watat you're cool #Hebrew is bad because it's backwards! #@Seth why does the teen titans people like you but not me more #@Apj your icon looks girly #@Watat face was my life as a tod #@Seth You were still secretly loving me! >:( #I can still act like a tsundere to an older man! #My mom who is married to my dad is 7 YEARS YOUNGER than my dad! That's proof that my relationships with the males here are prone to effectiveness! #APJ HOLD ME :( #@Apj how would you not care about blues clues #Is no one listening to me? #@Jnk Are you kidding? Trump is such an idiot to Paris. #@Watat You need to be more friendly to me? #@Watat pearl is hot #watat take care of chat bye #to even believe that 2011 is going to be 6 years old soon #I'M HEARING STRANGE NOISES OUTSIDE. #I THINK ITS GUNSHOTS OR FIREWORKS> #@Watat you need to get used for using a different countrie's standard #I'M THIRTEEN YOU NOOB. @Jnk #Remember when Jnk used to be GOOD? #Now he's a politicist # * Miss_Sanrio embraces Seth for company. #I was always a dope. #re-read your ember logic #I even have a wiki dedicated to me. # * Miss_Sanrio pins Jnk down to the floor and kisses him repetively # * Miss_Sanrio embraces Jnk # * Miss_Sanrio pins Jnk down to the floor again and pokes him #@Jnk because I was danker than you #I think I'm the first female CP wiki user to be a dankist stereotype. #jnk more like KingPoliticist666 #@Watat Are you kidding me? RP is based on action and goofing. Holding people is not a form of that. #Holding isn't exactly a form of RP. It's used for companistics. # * Miss_Sanrio holds Seth cause she likes him again now. #companistics means using physical movements on someone as a form of relationship #it's not considered rp #we can watch in pain together this christmas :D #@P-P he's secretly woman #70s is the new 00s #90s is the new 2010s #OHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOD #THE HYPE, IT'S REAL. #HARAMBE MCHARAMBEFACE #I hope we get an anime and a movie out of Harambe. #why is hebrew always backwards?? #3rd grade was CRINGE #Why is Ember a race?? # * Miss_Sanrio holds Seth and kisses him and then Kawkeet. #@Kawkeet You're not paying attention to me. You're like a godkeeper to me though! :( #@Kawkeet Yes you are. You and your dank rights squad love me to death. #apj is 2nd henchman #monthly is illegal for b-crat logic #!tell Shurow you're illegal #Shurow's alolan form is dank. #@Watat that's cause you have a mediocre taste in animation #In desperate need of help. #APJ UNBLOCK MY PMS #this audio sounds like my teen fantasy nightmare # * Miss_Sanrio holds both Seth and Watat and kisses them on the cheeks. # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Watat on the lips. # * Miss_Sanrio kisses Seth on the lips. #I'M MY OWN GRACE. :) #apj get better taste #@Apj I can make you! #I was 3 when the Wii came out. :O #I'm hearing boom noises outside. #@Apj I want to live in a bubble. # * Miss_Sanrio embraces the hands and licks the stickiness away. # * Miss_Sanrio grabs apj with big sticky hands and licks everywhere on him and the hands # * Miss_Sanrio licks her big sticky hands #@Apj Brangelina? Sorry, I was just expressing my hype for harambe in Pokemon. # * Miss_Sanrio kisses an Apj dummy on the lips. # * Miss_Sanrio wrenches Watat's heart for his sake. #they were made to be intentional for a intentional party @Watat #@Hyper he doesnt care about big celebs cause he's sleek as hell #@Watat I WILL MAKE YOU OR ELSE >:( #!tell Watatsuki STAY. HERE. #you all have a bad taste in true entertainment >:( #A BUG CAME OUT OF NOWHERE TO MY ROOM AND IDK WHERE IT WENT #WHY DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT MY SITUATION #EVERYBODY DOES WHAT I SAY >:( #@P-P your language is BACKWARDS #@Seth ANIME IS GOOD YOU FRICK #Am I a harem character? #@Seth racist logicker #HA, I doubt clowns will come to my town. :) #@Jes I had to lock my door in my bedroom on that night because I heard suspicious sounds. #and don't call me a clown, I'm an innocent 8th grader who doesn't give a damn about clowns if they're scary or not #I'm hearing strange noises. #@Apj have any clowns arrived in england yet #@Apj are they trying to hunt your soul #@Apj help me you sicko :( #BREAKING NEWS: CLOWNS HAVE BEEN REPORTED TO BE SPOTTED ON THE INTERNET #@Apj you might be the classiest person of all time #SPLAAT! SPLAAT! SPLAAT! SPLAAT! SPLAAT! SPLAAT! CAN'T GET ENOUGH?! :) #@Riyita says a guy who is ignorant to my commands as so is many others #@Watat stop STALKING me #@Watat if go princess precure gets an english dub, will you die happy #@Watat you're lazy #do not steal my tweets #I am the only stealer #matthew thank god you stopped #your hurricane was straight fire #@Custard hide while you still can #I GOT NOTICED (blush) #none of those presidents are cute at all tbh # *embraces jnk and kisses his stomach* #@Watat That's not RP. RP is ACTION-BASED. #apj isn't a dictator you eediot #he's nicer than you'll ever be @Watat #I like bullying people I'm in love with. :) # *kisses seth repeatedly to make him like splaat again* #Dictator+Debater=Dicbater #See, you're a sleekian! #@Seth LETTTTTTTTTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEE DO SOMETHINGGGGGGGGGG TO MAKE YOU LIKE HIM AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNN #So.... Any family times recently? #I want to really make you like Splaat again! I know you love me too! :( #@Watat stop tfwing me #watat I thought you loved me :( #why is hebrew so hard to read #tbh I act like stupid #@Seth you look good #RP is ACTION AND ROUGHNESS-BASED. Romance has no effect in physic fundamentals. #Get your logic straight, man. >:( # *kisses seth's buttocks* #butt patting, I like when you do it #@Jes But it's our special affection physic! :( # *kisses Watat on the back* #@Watat I meant your buttocks. #I'm still wondering why the teacher has a se[[]]xual relationship with the freaking desk... #I NEED WATATSUKI. >:( #you're excusing #@Custard are you still keeping all eyes on splaat #@Custard how was seth bullying, he only bullies me #DON'T DO THIS TO APJ HE IS AN INNOCENT SLICK GUY THAT LOVES FELLOWS PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT >:( #@Apj he was my slick love you bully #I need custard #I need Custard! Get him back here! #Custard! You're back! :D #WATAT YOU'RE LILLIE #@Watat no one cares #@Watat I need your icons #I NEED CUSTARD. #Where is Watatsuki anyway? #@WF you eediot #NX REVEAL TODAY BOIS #Specify! You are one of the most trustable here, aren't you? @Custard #oh watatsuki... ;P #I'm dying happy soon. #So many good news are slaying me rn. #@Watat wth is cheeky walking time #I thought Trump built bombs. #@Jes SLAYED <3 #APJ YOU'RE HERE :D #you're anti-video gamer >:( #Notify me when something that I am super hyped for comes out. @Watat @Custard #@Apj because I love him but you're cuter (blush) #I am more attractive to cake eaters because of my personality. :) #@Watat it's still special, I have the power to love multiple people anyway #I love to see you two being gay together. (blush) #Custard answer your bae! #I need Custard. #I NEED CUSTARD! #Nintendo Switch keeps slaying me everytime I rewatch the video. <3 #@Jnk because you're sleekish enough to be removed from my socialier fame #I'm feeling blu #now hold me I'm down #I HAVE A DREAM; TO MAKE APJ LOVE EQUALLY ME AND CUSTARD #roast kawkeet instead :) #KAWKEET IS LAZY #KAWKEET SOUNDS BIRDY #@Custard It's possible to have multiple relationships. #Why do Russians like DDOSing? #HAPPY NATIONAL NUT DAY #@Watat don't you dare insult my bae #@Watat you're not allowed to hate on people, admins are nice # *kisses and hugs Seth* <3 <3 <3 #this city is poorly wonky # *kisses p-p on the right cheek* #@Phineas How's the quesadillas? #@Watat put soap in megg's mouth #I'M HEARING STRANGE NOISES #AM I GONNA DIE #KAWKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET :D #<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 *kisses kawkeet on both cheeks* #CUSTARD AND WATAT BAES <3 #HOLD ME CAUSE CUSTARD AND WATAT BAE ARE GONE #@Apj But.... You're Englandian.. #It's possible to date 2 people at the same time! #But has there been any women that have dated 2 men IRL? @Apj #I'll never cheat on my bae Seth. (blush) #@Seth *embraces* #@Custard the tracks are deliciously creative #I want to know what dying feels like without actually dying. Should I get a VR set? #CUSTARD <3 # *KISSES LEFT BUTTOCK* # *kisses and embraces* <3 # *embraces 4 guys* #Apj will always be my bae. #It's still scientifically logical to date 2 guys. @Custard # *dates apj, seth, kawkeet, and watat* # *kisses kawkeet* #GODDAMMIT I SPILLED WATER #KAWKEET STOP WINNING #JES GET ON THE MAT #btw I already saw the video, punk @Watat #Cory In The House=Best Anime #It's possible to date 2 people at once! # *grabs watat and apj, sticks their lips together, and kisses them* # *kisses seth* #watat stop sending me touhou songs #watat custard is too ignorant for me (crying) #KEN BONE IS PIXAR #british weather is stupid #@Apj I want to meet your mom and dad. # *kisses Tech on the right cheek* #North Korea is pure terrorism. #I need to come up with Halloween plans. ;_; #I know! I'll dress up as Apj's mom. :D #american wiki uses american language you're gonna have to live with it #APJ STAY WITH ME <3 #@Apj do you have a baby relative? #@Apj how's your family #CRAP IT'S POURING IN MY AREA #I THINK MY INTERNET IS GONNA DISCONNECT #no seriously help me #there's a storm here in nj #and I think I'm gonna die #IT'S STORMING #I don't know but it's pouring HARD, #I might as well die. :( #Lightning is gonna come here any moment now! SAVE ME #it's complicated science, lad #there's HARD rain now #IT'S STORMING AGAIN #I hear thunder. :( #I think I saw lightning. #IT'S STILL STORMING #I might lose power! #@Watat how many siblings do you have #name your future baby after ember #do you have a love #I'm Apj for Halloween. #I NEED APJ. >:( #It's still scientifically possible to date multiple guys at once! The smartbutts can prove it! #So? Idc. I want my multiple loves in my heart. # *beats up jnk but not literally* #romance science isn't 100% accurate like that #nah I'd vote for deez nuts #Honestly, I'd just have a bubble for president. #watat speaks on the brighter side #according to scientifical dressing logic, it means affection @Apj #You shouldn't have low self esteem about this, Watat! #you don't like child fantasy at all you agist #apjxcustard=gay couple forever #<3 <3 <3 BE GAY TOGEHTER #I'm getting tired of having patience as a personality for now >:( #@Vic are you still uninterested in me #I have NO trust over sharp knifes. #but I still lick butter knifes for a living # *kisses on right cheek* #@Watat I love you too though. I love multiple guys. #Can someone give me membership? I need my Jar of Jam quick. #Apj might be transgender. :O #@Apj GENDERLESS BABY. #Apj identifies as someone who loves being gay. # *holds apj and custard* # *makes them put their lips on eachother* #BEST GAY COUPLE. EVER. :D #@Jes I love you now. You seem to feel a lot cooler than you were back in your early admin years. *kisses on the left cheek* #@Watat *kisses on the right cheek* #those englandian sleepers ;P #@Watat how's were the commercials #@Watat go back to grammar school #you have got to see it, the cgi is gorgeously cheap #@Seth Watat should be here to complete my love mix. # *kisses and embraces seth* # *embraces apj* #people can hug other people's baes too #it's a symbol of likism #@Apj nub *hugs* # *kisses on left cheek* #@Jnk then stay out of the conversation you butt-inner # *spits fire on star to show him the real gal* #I AM THE EMBER. >:( # *hugs p-p and custard* #YOU TWO NEED TO BE GAY. #Apj, Custard? Wake up you baes. #the bootleg riyita is back @Apj #Screw independence. #I don't want to be a slave. >:( #I NEVER GOT DABBED ON. #I'd vote for Cory Baxter. #Ban Apj for threatening me even though he loves me! >:( #YOU TWO ARE OP #YOU SHALL BE ENGAGED #I'm hearing strange noises outside. #YOUR LANGUAGE IS UNACCEPTABLE/ #I'M SCREWED #MUST. AVOID. SOCIAL. MEDIA. #Why did Sun and Moon leak itself? #APJ IS MORE QUALIFIED THAN JES THE NUB. # *kisses apj for my personal pick to be president on the left cheek* #I would never kiss anyone on the lips except Seth and Kawkeet. #I LOVE APJ MORE THAN CUSS. #@Apj but I can still kiss you on the cheeks as a symbol for affection ;P # *embraces stick with big steecky hands* #I CAN LOVE PEOPLE TOO> #IT'S NOT ACTION BASED THOUGH. #That's what RP basically is, illogicar. @Watat #it's not part of the rpnary #you're not a techie, are you @Apj #@Apj Figured. You're just a classy British lad. #@Apj because you I want you to get taste #@Apj Why don't you like cartoons? Cause you're a British classian? #@Watat canadians are weird #yeah you absolute nub @Watat #APJ IS MOST TRUSTABLE FOR ME. #@Watat Then hold me as fast as you can! #Watat! Hold me or else! #Much thanks, Watatsuki bae. *kisses* <3 #My Jewishry is deliciously heartsaving. #I'm hearing suggestive sounds outside. #YOU'RE MATURER THAN WATAT RIGHT NOW # *kisses twinkie on the right cheek to say I'm back*